Episode 2
The 2nd episode of Daa! Daa! Daa! titled Ruu-kun is Climbing the Stovepipe. Synopsis It was Miyu's first day at her new school. She finds out that Kanata has a fan club, and he is the class representative. Miyu meets Christine Hanakomachi, a half-French girl who fancies Kanata. During class, Miyu spots Ruu flying outside. Kanata and Miyu chase after Ruu. Ruu ends up climbing a stovepipe, forcing Kanata and Miyu to climb it too.http:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_UFO_Baby_episodes Plot Miyu wakes up in the morning and thought everything that happened about Ruu and Wanya is a dream. As she opens the window Ruu is floating in the hallway followed by Wanya who greets her. It's her first day on her new school and she looks in the mirror with her uniform. Ruu comes in her room and drags the uniform out. Turning into a corner Miyu bumps into Kanata and she falls on top of him. Even though it is Miyu's fault, she is the one who is pissed the most due Kanata's attitude towards her and they start arguing again. On their way to their school, Ruu wishes to go with them but they all stops him from doing so. Miyu thought because of things happened to her yesterday, she forgot that she is going to attend a new school and starts to get nervous. Kanata warns her not to talk anyone about anything which she thought about Ruu and Wanya but Kanata adds she should keep silent and tell everyone they are cousins. Miyu then daydreams of falling in love with the class representative but Kanata hinders her saying that would never happen and everyone has the right to choose and they both start arguing again. In the distance is Christine Hanakomachi who asks Kanata to introduce Miyu to her. Kanata told her she is his cousin while stuttering. Christine then introduce herself to Miyu and thought she already made friend especially to a beautiful one. Kanata warns Miyu again from staying away from him whenever she's around and Miyu thought Kanata likes Chris. Miyu is introduced in the class and everyone shouts hearing she is Kozuki Miki's daughter. They makes more attention as the their homeroom teacher tells everyone she is currently living with Kanata. Kanata answers them bluntly. Hearing about it, Chris makes a worried expression. Their homeroom teacher told Miyu she could ask the class representative who turns out to be Kanata. She blushes when she heard it after saying her daydreams with the class representative. During class, two girls are waiting for Miyu after getting out in the toilet. They introduces themeselves as Tenchi Nanami and Konishi Aya. They told her the reasons why Kanata is popular after hearing her complaining about it. Unlike other girls, they don't admire Kanata like other girls did. They told her some things about Kanata including his fan club which happens to appear before her and asks her a lot of things about Kanata. Nanami saves her by saying Kanata forgots his textbook for the next class and is looking for someone to share him. They all run and pesking Kanata instead. Nanami and Aya advices her to be careful next time. During English class, Miyu continues to complain about Kanata's popularity since she has seen his arrogance. They happen to have eye contact she gets nervous about it. She tries to calm down and looks outside and suddenly see Ruu floating. She faked a stomach ache and Kanata escorts her outside the class. She then grabs his arm and dashes to get Ruu hoping to see him as they get outside. They looked in different rooms like Dressing room, Music room and Laboratry as they see him get inside the building. Ruu entered the Principal's office who enjoys watching the principal playing the monkey video game and imitates what the monkey is doing. Kanata and Miyu meets him in the principal's office but he gets stubborn and leave. When they followed him, Kanata saw a policeman who grabbed Ruu and thought they will be arrested. The policeman turns out to be Wanya who has the ability to transform. They scold him for not telling such an important thing. He told them since it's a standard ability for sitter-pets, he doesn't need to tell them and he was scolded again telling him it is not standard on Earth. They lost Ruu again when Wanya explains how he decides to disguise a policeman. Miyu runs around and saw Ruu on the top of the head of someone walking outside the school premises and thought it could be kidnapping. Miyu and Kanata decide to skip classes and follow Ruu and his kidnapper. Along the way, they saw a silhouette of a person with a baby-figure on his head climbing the stovepipe. Miyu and Kanata head to the stovepipe and climb it despite the danger it cost. Reaching the top, It turns out Ruu is using his psychic powers to move the stuffed monkey displayed at the principal's office. Kanata tries to persuade Ruu in a harsh way but Miyu stops him and talk to Ruu instead in a calm way since Ruu is still a baby and he can't raise voice to him. She is successfully convinces Ruu as he reaches for her arms and falls asleep. The stuffed monkey falls after the psychic power lose its effect. When it hanged on a tree, Wanya disguised as policeman tells the crowd that it is an experimental climbing chimney robot. The crowd is convinced and ignore the incident. Kanata decides to let her head home with Wanya and Ruu since she already made an excuse of leaving the class. In their classroom, Chris is worried about the two who is taking so long to return and tells the teacher about it. Suddenly Kanata returns and tells the teacher he decides to walk MIyu home because of severe stomach pain. Chris thinks Miyu and Kanata have a relationship and thinks of a situation where they help each other. It rages her out that breaks her desk. She returns to her senses, apologizes and fix it right away. Back in Sainoji residence, Miyu asks Wanya why they did not tell them that Ruu has psychic powers and he answers it is normal for all kids to have psychic powers for planet Otto. He points out that Earth's standards are very limited. Kanata notices Ruu is pissed until he shows the stuffed monkey Ruu used to climb the chimney. Kanata explains when he returned it in the principal's office, the principal decided to keep it since it is already dirty. Miyu thought Kanata was really kind when he gets worried letting her climb the chimney and thinks he is not all that mean but also has a good side. Then he points out about Miyu insisting climbing the chimney wearing a skirt and they start arguing again.Anime Episode 2 of Daa! Daa! Daa! Characters In order of appearance: *Miyu Kouzuki *Ruu *Wanya *Kanata Saionji *Christine Hanakomachi *Mizuno-sensei *Tenchi Nanamii *Konishi Aya *Kurosu Santa Screenshots E2.png Reference